


The Smallest Savior

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [14]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Smallest Savior

_Coming in from the training area, Negan froze when he heard your voice. He took off running towards it. “Y/N?” He asked, seeing your face and his heart dropping._

_You were nearly hyperventilating. “She’s gone.” His hands were on your biceps, and your hands gripped his forearms. “Gabby’s gone. We can’t find her!” Your chest was aching, and you could barely breath._

* * *

Negan cupped your cheek gently. “Breath. Breath. We’ll find her.”

“The front gate’s open.” The words sounded miles away, even though they were right down the hall.

Turning, Negan let go of you and rushed towards the front, you right behind him. The sound of others joining you echoed in the halls. As you broke into sun, your eyes darted around. Negan stopped you. “Stay here.”

“Like fucking hell I will.” You shot back.

“We’re going to go off in different directions. If she’s out there, she will want you, sweetheart. Stay. Here. So no matter who finds her, they will know exactly where to find you.” He didn’t bother to wait for you to agree, simply moving towards the front gate. Some of the men hopped into trucks, some simply ran out. 

You watched, frozen in place, wrapping your arms around yourself. Hearing footsteps, you turned to see Molly. She looked scared. “They’ll find her.” You said quietly. “They _have_ to.” Your gaze was back on the gate.

Molly turned you to look at her. “I’m sorry.” She had tears in her eyes. You looked at her confused. “It’s my fault.” She whispered.

“What’s your fault?”

“I was supposed to shut the gate. I thought I had it shut!” You stared at her. “I’m so sorry.” 

Your hands connected with her chest, shoving her to the ground. Straddling her hips, you punched her, over and over. She was the reason that your daughter was missing, the reason that they now had to go out there, looking for her. Pausing in your assault on her, your jaw was tight. “They better find her. Or I will make your life full of pain and fucking misery.” You spat, your fingers on her jaw. 

As you got off of her, she rolled to her side, spitting out blood. She closed her eyes and groaned before you gave her a kick to the face.

Looking down at your knuckles, you flexed your fingers, wincing. You knew that you should get your hand cleaned up, but you didn’t care at the moment. A breeze blew by, sending a chill down your spine.

Molly was slowly able to get to her knees, too weak to get much further. “You’re _lucky_ I didn’t just kill you now.” You shot at her.

* * *

It was almost dusk when you saw Negan’s form. Seeing him carrying a small body, you got up and time seemed to move in slow motion as you ran towards him. You felt an ache in your chest the closer you got to him. There was no movement from Gabby, and you feared the worst. 

* * *

Negan had mud from the knees down, and you could tell that he’d gone through some foliage to get to her. 

“ _Gabby_?” You breathed, a sob escaping you.

His jaw was tight as he walked past you into the gate. You turned and followed him, shaking. The two of  you moved through the halls, towards his room in complete silence. As you shut the door, your eyes were on him. He set her down and pulled a twig from her curls. Moving to you, he shocked you by pulling you into his chest. “She’s going to be fine.” He assured you, one arm around your waist, the other on the back of your head.

Sobs shook you, your arms wrapping around him. It was the closest you’d been to him since you’d run off.

“She’s got some bruises, some scrapes, but no bites. She fell asleep as I carried her back.”

Pulling away, you shoved him. “Your _wife_ is why she was out there!” Your eyes were red from crying, and anger. “She left the fucking gate open.” You explained. “That’s the second time that we’ve had issues with your wives! I’m done, Negan. I’m fucking _done_. You’re the idiot that thought that having mul–”

Negan pulled you to him, his lips crashing against yours, his hands on your cheeks. Your hands went to his waist, part of you wanting to push him away, part of you wanting to hold him close. 

“Stay.” He said when he finally pulled away.

You shook your head. “Not if you insist on having so many women. I can’t risk Gabby’s life like that.” You told him, sadly.

Negan smiled at you. “The only girls I want in my life now are Gabby…and you…” He chuckled at the look on your face. “What?”

“You? _Monogamous_?” You teased.

“We’ll get as close to the perfect world as we can fuckin’ get, sweetheart.” He assured you. “Let’s get some rest. I have a feeling she’ll be up way too early.” Nodding, you moved and crawled between the wall and Gabby. You watched her eyes move under her eyelids and smiled.

Negan pulled off his coat and kicked off his boots before changing from his muddy jeans into sweats. Something you never thought you’d see. He pointed at you. “Not a word.” He told you, getting in on Gabby’s other side. Your fingers laced together over her stomach before you closed your eyes.


End file.
